The New Girl
by Grojbandlover101
Summary: When 2 twin girls come to town, Grojband's life will turn upside down. Secrets come out, new characters are introduced, and loyalties will be tested. Sorry for such a lame summary, this is my fist story and I couldn't think of anything else.
1. Who's That

Corey's POV

I wake up to an average day. Nothing out of the ordinary. I get dressed and go downstairs and see Trina all dressed up. "Hey Trina, who's coming over?" She glared at me. "Just one of Hunky Nick Mallory's friends, so like don't get in my way. And BTW he has 2 sisses your age, so you have to entertain or something. #sabotage!" _Great,_ I think,_ 2 girls to keep me distracted from practice. How am I gonna tell the band._ So I mope into the garage with that thought still in my head. "Hey Core, why you so down?" I see my best friend and the bassist of Grojband, Laney Penn. "Nothing Lanes" I mumble. I get questioned looks from my band mates. "Core… we know you're lying" Said Kin, the keyboardist of the band, as he exchanged a look with Kon, his twin brother and the drummer of the band. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I say.

Ashlyn's POV

"Ugh" I say as I slip out of my bed. "Come on Ash, we're gonna be late" My twin sister Violet said. "I don't know why you're still tired, it's 9:00 am." I sometime hate it when my sister is right about my sleeping habits. "Vi, I will say only one word to why I'm so tired. Pip." I say that as I walk into my closet. I get dressed in my usual outfit: My purple tee with a lightning strike, my purple skirt that matches my shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black boots. Then I put up my purple hair into a ponytail and but on my black and blue hat with, of course, a lightning strike on it. I go to my bathroom and put on eyeliner and mascara. I walk out to see my sister in her usual outfit which is like mine but blue and purple. "So what's on the agenda today" I say as I munch on a pop tart. "We are going over to the neighbors before practice." _Oh god, _I think, _that's just great! I totally forgot._ " Well better now than never" I say as we go to get Trent.


	2. This Is NOT Good

**Okay guys, I forgot to mention I do not own Grojband (Sadly) But who cares! Let's get this story on the road. **

Corey's POV

I run to the door. _Ugh on a practice day, 2 probably annoying girls are gonna bug us!_ I open the door to see 2 rocker chics. The one with blue hair nudged her sister, who looked half asleep. When her sister elbowed her she perked up instantly. "I'm awake Miss Campbell!" She looked around and realized she wasn't at school, she looked straight at me. Then suddenly her sister blurted out I know right and I looked at her confused. Then I heard a voice outside behind them. "Get out of my way brats." I look and see a boy my sister's age with green hair. "Is a Trina Riffin Here?" Then Trina suddenly appeared and took him to her room. The girl who was asleep earlier tapped me. "I don't believe we met properly" oh great a fancy person. Then she let out this cute, bubbly laugh. "Just kidding! My name is Ashlyn, just call me Ash though and this is-"Her sister put her hand over her mouth. "Violet Riffic! Nice to meet you!" Ashlyn laughed and then her sister did that weird thing again. She just randomly said "Oops! Sorry!" Ashlyn then starts walking away towards the garage. Then at the sound of my band playing, started running towards the garage. "Wait, I say out of breathe, up." This is not gonna be good.

Violet's POV

When Trent was getting ready we ran over to the Riffin house. I find it funny that their last name is Riffin, because my sister's and I's last name is Riffic. Anyways when we got there Ashlyn told me she thought she heard voices from their garage. But I said it's like barging in, so she banged hardly on the door when we got there. Then a boy our age came to the door, and he looked surprised. It's like he didn't know he was gonna have company. I looked over at my sister, who was asleep! I nudged her with my elbow, the she said "I'm awake Miss Campbell!" and I giggled. Then my sister said "He's cute" and I simply replied "I know right!" Then the boy looked at me confused. Did I say she said it, I meant thought it. I have a bad habit of answering her out loud instead of inside my head. Then my brother just randomly appeared, called us brats, and asks for his sister or something. Ashlyn then tapped the kid, and introduced herself. When she tried to introduce me, I just cut her off. "Violet Riffic!", I say, "Nice to meet you!" MY sister looks at me, and I know what look it is. It's the "Violet you're embarrassing me because you are trying too hard and being too enthusiastic look"(Phew! Long name!). So I say sorry out loud! I am an idiot because that kid had no idea what it meant. Then I hear music. I look over at my sister who had already been walking towards it in some music hypnotic trance. Then she starts bolting towards the garage._ No use in stopping her now, _I think,_ she's the fastest girl in the grade. Not even Bri can out run her now._ The blue-haired kid starts running after her. Did I forget to mention that? Oh well. _Uh oh,_ I think,_ this is not gonna be good._


End file.
